


Lady of Winter

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sing about Sansa Stark, and the demons she's faced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_alO42jYmo
> 
> Set to this tone.

A girl of Northern blood.

A flower among the mud,

With wide blue eyes and flowing red hair,

And dreams for which will tear.

 

A bastard strips her dress away.

He commands the men of white to lay,

their fist on top her skin she pray,

To be saved, by her kin.

 

A bird entraps her in his flight,

As the bastards falls down and he dies.

He takes her far he her with,

She thinks she's safe again.

 

A brother goes to search to world,

looking for a little girl.

He finds her locked away inside,

never to remember.

 

Queen they make her instantly,

for the brother who died of greed.

They call her Queen and so she cries,

For her family who have died.

 

She marries and it is a waste,

for her husband who's disgraced.

They find her on silver lace,

a bottle in her hand.

 

Her son grows old and takes her place,

the King and saving grace.

He rules his kingdom fair and strong,

The last Starks standing tall.

 


End file.
